Not So Lonely After All
by Castielskitten
Summary: Castiel feels rejected at every turn. His parents are rarely home, his 'best friend' proved otherwise, and now his girlfriend wants to break up. So when another friend reminds him of his desire to get a pet, the experience proves to be the eye-opener Castiel needed.
1. The Break Up

A/N: Hello everyone! It's been a long time since I uploaded a story on here huh? ^w^ This was a story that a friend on My Candy Love helped me with, some of you may have already read it in the fanfiction section. I hadn't uploaded on here because honestly, stupid me somehow figured that didn't exist then -_- Don't ask. Enjoy! :3 I also thank Renier on My Candy Love who was kind enough to help me edit and put up the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own My Candy Love or any of it's characters, nor am I making any money off of this. My Candy Love and all it's characters belong to ChinoMiko.

* * *

"What?"

"We're breaking up, Castiel."

Castiel stood dumbfounded as his mind processed what just happened. First he found Nathaniel hitting on his girlfriend, Deborah. Then the manager, Steven, calls saying he was out of the band. And now his girlfriend was breaking up with him.

"Why!?"

"Well, I'm going to be a singer and you... you're not exactly going anywhere with me so... we don't really have a choice, Kitten."

"Deborah, of course we do!" he said, frantically trying to convince her stay with him. "Singers do it at times, even though they are famous, they still have a relationship even if that relationship is a long distance one!"

"It won't work for us. I need to focus on my career. Bye Kitten." With that, Deborah turned, walking out of the classroom as Castiel stared at her back.

In a daze he turned. Unaware of his surrounding, Castiel walked down a row until he sat in one of the cold chairs. Had she really broken up with him? In sudden anticipation he lifted his chin to stare at the door, waiting for her to run back in and yell, "SURPRISE!"

After thirty minutes it was clear Deborah really left him. Castiel let his eyes shut to hold back the hot tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.

His lips quivered, his lashes becoming wet, and then his cheeks. It wasn't the fact he's no longer in the band or he found some scoundrel trying to take her. It was purely because she was gone, someone whom he truly loved.

"I'm a fool..." he murmured. Putting his hands over his face, his elbows rested on the desk while he let loose the tears.

Outside the classroom, the ever-forgetful Lysander heard something. He listened carefully.

"Castiel?"

Lysander peered into the classroom to see the raven-haired boy sitting at a desk, crying.

"Castiel!"

Castiel's head shot up, shocked.

"Lysander?"

"Are you alright?" The Victorian-era-dressed boy went in, concerned for his friend.

"If alright is finding your girlfriend being hit on by that... Golden Boy, then being kicked out of the band,_and_ having your girlfriend break up with you, oh I'm just peachy." He spat out, anger slowly filling the void.

"Ah jeez, I'm sorry Castiel. Do you want me to leave you be?"

"Yes... and no."

Castiel took a deep breath while Lysander got up and made his way to the teacher's desk. He picked up the tissue box and took it back to the other boy. Castiel smiled meekly, taking a few to dry his eyes and blow his nose. Once it was done, he just sat there, hand to his mouth.

"What did I do wrong?"

"Honestly, I don't think you did anything wrong. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Looking out the window resolve began to form in his eyes. Castiel shook his head. "No. If I talk about it... I'll just start blubbering like a baby all over again."

"Well, we don't want you to do that," Lysander offered a smile.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Go find your notebook, you forgetful fool."

Lysander smiled, stood up, and clapped a hand on the other's brown, jacket-clad shoulder.

"I hope things get better for you. If anything, maybe you can use as an excuse to get a pet. Didn't you want a dog?"

"Actually I have been... Wouldn't hurt, I guess."

Lysander nodded, leaving Castiel to his thoughts and grief. The more Castiel thought about it the more he wanted one. He could go get a dog, after all. He was emancipated now, legally allowed to live on his own, and he could certainly take care of a dog, no problem!

Sitting back Castiel started to think of how to ask his parents. Surely they would understand. He quickly got out his cell phone to dial his mother's number. As he put it to his ear he prayed she hadn't turned it off.

"_Hello?_"

"Mom? It's me, Castiel."

"_Oh, honey, how are you?! Everything's well? How's Deborah?_"

A pain struck him like a blow to the head. "Well... we just broke up…"

"_Oh Sweetheart!_"

"…and I was wondering if I could get a dog."

He could hear his mother pulling the phone from her ear, most likely to lean over and talk to his father. He waited, his hope building and crashing repeatedly.

"_Of course you can! Be sure to house-train it!_"

"I will, Mom. Thank you! Bye!"

"_And be sure to take him or her for walks!_"

"I will... Bye."

"_And be sure to-_"

"Good-bye, Mother!" Castiel pressed the end button on his phone.

He rested his hand and phone against his forehead only to find the kitty-charm dangling from the end of his phone. Seeing it angered him, so he took it in his hands and ripped it from his cell phone. He threw it across the room in a fit of anger. He sighed and smiled.

"Who needs love anyways." He stood up, walked out to the hallway and to his locker.

As Nathaniel walked by, both kept their eyes on what they were doing and away from the other. Castiel dug in his locker for his books, knowing he needed to study for a major test coming up.

The weather pretty much matched Castiel's mood that night as he studied his Geometry book by the firelight. He sat on the couch, his long legs stretched out, an arm resting on the back of the couch with a fist to rest his head on. He wasn't really in the mood so he shut his textbook, throwing it onto the floor.

Looking out the window to see the storm raging it's worst on the windows, Castiel couldn't help but think of her, and he mentally kicked himself for it.

"I'm starved." Castiel got up, pushing himself with his arms, to walk his starving self into the kitchen. He searched for a snack food of some sort and found a bag of BBQ chips stored on the middle shelf. Snatching it and grabbing a glass of soda, he sat on the couch. Picking up his portable DVD player Castiel popped in a horror movie. Not once did he jump despite thunder booming above his head or screams from the movie filling the air around him.

During a scene with a fighting ghost, Castiel's tired eyes started to get droopy and his vision grew blurry.

"Ah jeez. Time for bed." He shut the player, giving a yawn large enough to tickle in more than enough air.

He placed the portable DVD player on his couch, getting up and walking to the bedroom. Stretching and yawning, he got into bed, curling up under the comforter, hoping he could get a night's rest.


	2. Demon

"What about the one near the coffee shop?" Lysander suggested. "They have a good reputation, no doubt you could get a puppy there."

Castiel knew that place all too well. "That's true... but _she_ lives near there..."

"Right... Sorry, I forgot."

"Lysander, what don't you forget?"

Castiel and Lysander were sitting at the kitchen table in Castiel's parent's house, trying to decide and map out the pet stores around town. Lysander didn't know where they all were. Actually, he did, but he couldn't remember. Castiel had a phone book in front of him, looking in the yellow pages for a list of pet shops and addresses. He noticed one was near the music store he liked to visit.

"Let's go to this one by the music store. I know the area well enough."

"Alright." Lysander quickly helped him jot down the list of items they would need: dog food, water bowl, food dish, dog bed, training pads for house training, treats, flea medicine… everything.

Castiel wanted to be prepared before he went and got his puppy. He had done research earlier in the day, right after waking up from a terrible nightmare his ex was in. Once their list was complete both boys left the house, walking to Lysander's car. Getting inside they drove across town with Castiel giving directions, thankful his friend didn't forget how to drive.

Pulling off the road and into the parking lot, Castiel watched the animals in the windows, somehow feeling sorry each one didn't have an owner yet. After parking, the boys headed into the store. Both spoke quietly as to not disturb or scare the animals once they were inside.

Breaking away from Castiel, Lysander decided to visit the bunnies as he knew Castiel needed to be alone. He found a little grey bunny with her nose in the air, sniffing his scent. Murmuring gently to the little bunny, Lysander picked her up and didn't pay attention to where Castiel was going.

Cages of puppies playing, yipping, or napping, Castiel studied them all. Some gazed at him questioningly, others sneezing or tackling with playmates. He passed by all of them but stopped at the only cage holding one puppy, and a sad-looker he was. Tan and black, with oversized ears despite being bigger than most of the other puppies, this one had his nose on his paws. Dark eyes looked at Castiel as if to ask him, "Will you be the one to take me home today?"

The puppy's head came up as he approached him, and his tail began to switch back and forth. Hanging fingertips through the crossing bars of the cage-like kennel, Castiel laughed a bit when the puppy licked his fingers.

"You are so cute," he told him. He opened the cage and took him out, "How would you like to come home with me?"

Upon hearing the words the little fella started to lick his face excitedly, his tail beating faster. He began to pant just as a worker came up behind Castiel.

She pointed at the puppy. "No one wanted him since he's not exactly friendly. The Belgian Shepherd isn't a popular breed amongst kids either, and he's getting old." She sounded like she didn't like him herself, something Castiel was familiar with.

He turned and faced her, a smirk playing across his lips. "I'll take him."

Her mouth dropped, making Castiel laugh. While she went to ring him up, he picked out toys for the puppy and a name. Once he came up with a name he was ready to leave.

"Demon! Hey Lysander! Let's go! I got what... you lost your keys, didn't you?"

Lysander was patting his pockets, a frantic look on his face, "Yes, I did!"

Facepalming, Castiel simply pointed to the door. Lysander then realized he had left the keys in the ignition. Luckily, he'd also forgot to lock the door and nobody stole the car while they were in the shop.

Castiel shook his head, "Your memory really needs work."

"Just get in the car," sighed his friend.

Chuckling, Castiel carried his new puppy to the car. Reaching to stow away the puppy's belongings, he caught sight of the music store and stopped in his tracks. The store also sold rock-music merchandises, such as hair dye and clothing. There was something he wanted.

Lysander caught up to him and asked, "Are you okay?"

The answer was a quick 'Fine' before Castiel pushed Demon into his arms and headed to the store. The sound of a bell was heard when he walked in. His eyes searched out specific items he needed. He found them a few minutes later, walking over to them in a hurry. Deciding what hair dye he should get wasn't exactly easy. It wasn't like he had white hair like Lysander, but black hair. He held a couple of boxes up: one of blue dye, the other red. With his hair already black, Castiel figured it probably wouldn't be a good idea to use the blue dye, so he put it back and took the red one with him to the clothing section.

He wanted a new appearance, something that shouted "I just don't care". He found a leather jacket, a red "Winged Skulls" shirt, black jeans and Converse sneakers. Dying his hair might require some help, but he knew he had to do it himself or he wouldn't learn on his own. Quickly paying, he ran back to the car and jumped in.

Lysander only said, "Next time, warn me."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Demon raced around the house, searching out spots for him to lie in and play.

"Calm down, boy!" Castiel told him, laughing as he tugged on the toy in the puppy's mouth.

He laughed more as he watched Demon just being silly: running, rolling, grabbing his toys, and having a blast. Demon soon curled up in a comfy spot on the rug, falling asleep for the first time in his new home. Castiel figured he better dye his hair now while Demon slept. There would be less chance of being knocked over and messing up. Picking up the box of hair dye and the darkest towel from the closet, Castiel made his way to the bathroom.

The packaging for the dye gave him the basic directions. "Follow those and I'll probably look very stupid come Monday..."

Shaking his head, he opened the box of dye, reading the detailed instructions. As he read the last bit Castiel shook the bottle of dye in his hand. Looking in the mirror to see his black hair one last time, Castiel took a deep breath and begun to dye his hair. He watched the color drip into the sink as he spread it about his head, quickly putting a shower cap over it to keep the color from leaking everywhere. Already the bathroom looked partially like he cut himself.

"If the hair goes... the eyebrows goes," he said, dying them carefully.

He knew he was going to have a crazy mess to clean up, but for the time being Castiel just didn't care. Not anymore. "Aw man, mom's gonna have a fit when she sees this... where did the bleach go?"

Castiel came out of the bathroom two hours later, his hair a brilliant sheen of red, his eyebrows matching, and the bathroom appearing like a horror film room. Looking at the calendar, he smiled to himself. "Only two days. I wonder what everyone will think about the new me."

Demon brought him a chew toy, panting happily at his feet.

"You wanna play, boy?" He took hold of the end of the knotted dog toy, pulling lightly on one end while Demon tugged on the other. The puppy shook his head left to right as he tried to take the toy away from the laughing male holding it.

Castiel pulled the puppy onto his lap and lightly roughhoused him. Demon licked his face, washing away memories of the recent breakup.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The classroom was as noisy as ever before an exam. The students were too busy to notice the teacher trying to calm them down, and it wasn't until Castiel walked into the room did they finally quiet down. Then the murmurs spread: He had red hair, black and red clothing. How was this Castiel?

Ignoring his peers and their chatter, the newly redhead searched out Lysander – who was just as shocked as the rest of the class – and went to him, sitting down in the empty seat next to him.

"So this is what you went to buy in that store!"

"Yep."

"I take it this is because of what happened between you and Deborah."

"Who?" Castiel smirked as he leaned back in his chair, looking at Lysander who started to laugh.

"STUDENTS! STUDENTS! COME ON! QUIET DOWN AND GET TO WORK!" The teacher yelled.

Flipping over his paper, Castiel thought about this clean slate to his life. A new look, a single's life, and best of all, little Demon.

Who, at that very precise moment, chewed and tore at his puppy bed to bits and pieces.


	3. Demon's Mischievous Fun

It was a bright, sunny, beautiful day and Castiel was picking up the remains of yet another dog bed.

"Ya know, Demon... I get the feeling you don't really like dog beds."

Demon's ears perked up as he watched the male who took care of him clean up the mess he had made. Grown to his full size, Demon was quite big. He let his tongue hang out while panting, laying down on the floor with his paws in front of him. He watched as Castiel moved about the kitchen, refilling his water and food and getting himself something to eat.

A knock at the door after breakfast told Demon someone was there. He bounded for the door, barking loudly.

"Calm down, boy!"

Castiel opened the door to find Lysander. "Well, it's about time!"

"I'm sorry. I seemed to have misplaced my car keys and..."

Castiel held out a hand to stop his best friend. "Lysander, you would forget your head if we had to screw it on in the morning."

His friend smiled mildly at his jest, "I won't deny it."

"Good. Now help me. It's bath day for this guy." Castiel pointed his thumb down at Demon, who gave him a look as if to say, "What guy? Not me!"

"Fine, fine." Lysander took his jacket off, putting it over a chair. Leaving his boots on, he was also sure to take off his cravat before realizing his shirt was as white as snow. "Castiel, would you happen to have a shirt I can wear?"

"Why, scared to get yours' dirty?" Castiel teased him.

His friend glared. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to get this kind of material cleaned!? Leigh and I both hate it!"

"Alright, alright. Top drawer."

While Lysander changed, Castiel got the supplies to bathe Demon together and went outside. He was only in his backyard for at the most ten minutes when he heard a commotion.

He heard Lysander yell, "CASTIEL! GET YOUR DOG!"

Running inside, Castiel witnessed a scene that made him double over in laughter. Demon was chasing the taller boy throughout the house. Lysander's long legs helped him to cross the living room to the kitchen in a few steps. Demon, swift and agile, turned and ran down the hallway into the kitchen. Seeing the huge dog in the kitchen and desperate to put something between himself and the dog, Lysander quickly shut the door between the living room and the kitchen.

"D-Demon!" Castiel laughed out as Demon pawed at the door while the other boy leapt up the stairs, "Lysander isn't a dog toy on legs!"

By the time Lysander locked himself in the bathroom on the upper level, Castiel had collapsed to the ground, unable to help his friend. "CALL HIM OFF!" his friend screamed.

"Demon, here boy!" Castiel called. "If only I had a camera!"

"I DON'T THINK SO."

Pulling Demon by his collar, Castiel led him to the backyard where intended to give him a bath. How wrong he was.

Demon saw the mud and his chance to cause even more mayhem. He waited, watching for Lysander to come out and help, before he would make his move. The minute he appeared, Demon rushed to the mud puddle, rolling into the moist earth and covering every inch of himself in it.

"DEMON!" Castiel yelled out, chasing him.

Wasn't this fun! He wouldn't be the one getting a bath anytime soon! The black and brown dog got to his feet and began to dig into the mud. Splatters of it flew onto Castiel and Lysander as they shouted meaningless 'calm down' or 'stay, boy'. Demon got into position, shaking his hind end, giving both a chance to run. A rather small chance. He lunged at them both, tongue lolling out of his mouth and ramming into their legs, causing them to fall into the mud.

"AW DEMON!"

Demon stopped to lay in the sun, a bark-like laughter coming out of him while the two boys got up.

"I, uh... I think we're the ones in need of a bath," Lysander said. He held his arms out to let mud drip from him while he looked at Castiel.

Castiel simply responded by spraying him with the hose.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Demon bit at his paw, trying to lick off the peanut butter Castiel smeared on it. It was a rare treat for him to get. Castiel smiled down at him. A shower did him well as he toweled off his red hair. With Lysander gone, he had the time to pop in a movie. Walking to the movie case, Castiel let his finger guide him to an action movie he hadn't even opened yet. Picking it up, Castiel read the back, reading the list of actors and actresses along with how long it ran as he had a tendency to fall asleep part way through a movie.

"Wanna watch a movie, Demon?" he asked the Belgian Shepherd, taking the disc out of its case and placing it into his portable player.

Demon jumped onto the sofa, laying down over his lap and panting as he cuddled up to the one person who adopted him.

"Dang it boy, how am I supposed to see the screen now?"

Demon smiled up in a doggy way as he looked at him, then at the screen, and back at him with a shut mouth. Castiel couldn't help but laugh and cuddle with his dog. Demon made him different somehow, made him show who he truly was under the rebel-like appearance. Only some of that appearance hid Castiel's actual smile and trust, but Demon brought it all out.

The movie barely started when the phone rang. Castiel twisted his torso to see who was calling. On the light-up screen of the phone was a number belonging to someone he knew a little too well. His own father.

Picking it up, he paused the movie and shifted slightly, causing Demon to give a little growl in his sleep. "Hello?"

"_Castiel? It's Dad._"

"Hey Dad. Guess what time it is?"

"_Something tells me by the tone of your voice it's a bit past midnight. It's morning here – late morning really._"

He mumbled, "Great..."

"_I was calling to check up on you. We haven't really heard from you since after this break up your mother told me about._"

It took Castiel several seconds to register his father's meaning as bits and pieces of the long ago memory surfaced. "Yeah... that," he answered slowly.

"_Are you ok?_"

As a smile spread across Castiel's lips, he responded with a 'fine'.

"_How's Demon?_"

Castiel gives a casual glance to his companion, and the canine flicks his large ears. "He fits his name!"

Laughter made him smile again as he ran his hand over the sleeping dog's head.

"_Well, I'll let you go to bed. I just wanted to check on you._"

"I'm fine, Dad. Good night." He stretched as he hung up the phone before simply letting it drop onto the carpeted floor.

Once the movie ended Castiel went to bed, shocked that he stayed up long enough and he was paying the price. He was tired. Climbing into bed, he loved how his life now: his mother and father were often absent, he'd lost friend and his girlfriend, but he still had a best friend, loving parents, and now his dog. Everything seemed much better to him.

"Demon... move over... you're taking up half my bed!"


End file.
